


Mother(ly) Nature

by Eluvian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy Elijah Kamski, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, F/M, Gen, Kamski likes experiments, chloe is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian
Summary: Chloe tends to Elijah Kamski's son, Dominick. She starts to feel somewhat different. Impulses she never experienced before. And for some reason Dominick can sense it too. Dominick sees that she is different from the other Chloes.Kamski's house is alos a great mystery. One day Chloe finds out that a certain door in that house has never been opened end she is curious what is inside...
Relationships: Chloe & Original Character, Chloe - Relationship, Original Chloe | RT600 & Elijah Kamski, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mother(ly) Nature

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a dream and thought about how I could turn it into a fic.

Chloe and her sisters enjoyed the touch of the water on their skin. It sometimes changed temperature depending on what mood Elijah was in. They swere programmed to shiver if the water was cold. They were programmed to apear calmer, sleepier and more comfortable when it was warm, and the hotter and hotter it was, the more excited they were. The worst was when the water was on the border of hot and cold. It made them shiver and act uneasy. Just like humans.

Only they did not feel it. They weren’t even aware of not feeling it. The water’s temperature changed almost nothing in them, technically. They were machines. Beautiful ones. Their hair quickly dried after getting wet in he pool, and Elijah was good at creating new hairstyles for them. He also gave them new clothes and they smiled happily when they received it.

This night Chloe accompanied Elijah into his bed. He was not in the mood to play int he pool now, so Chloe entertained him in his bedroom. When he fell asleep, Chloe had nothing to do, only wait for him to wake up. Her sisters assured her they would make the preparations for the morning, so her help was not needed. They would make the breakfast for Elijah and prepare his clothes.

She kept looking a Elijah and something weird happened, which never occurred before. She wanted to touch him. On the other hand, she knew that would wake him and that was not allowwed, he would be angry if she disturbed him. But there was something about him gathering energies with closed eyes, breathing slowly. He was so calm. So different, peaceful. There was an urge in her to touch his face with a smile on hers.

This should not have happened. Could it be that she was gettin defective? She did not want that. She felt… scared?

Her LED turned yellow, but of course she did not notice. She did notice, on the other hand, that her drives were going on a new way that she did not know.

She left Elijah’s bedroom and sarted pacing by the side of the pool, meaning to discuss this with her sisters. She trusted them with everything, after all.

No. She could not. They might… they might think… there is a problem. Which there is. But they cannot know.

The weight was too heavy. There was something she could not tell them. This has never happened before.

Chloe could cry tears, and now the urge became too strong for her to do that. She only cried before when Elijah had been cruel” to her. Though he was never really cruel. It was just a game. He sometimes desired to see them cry.

But this felt like she had more reason to do so.

She stood there, watching the human-blood-coloured water patterned with tiny waves the delicate movements in the air caused.

Frozen. Having to find a solution.

Clockwork. That would be a metaphor for wwhat she was dong now, she thought. Ticking. Frozen. Uncomfortable. Alien, cold, scared.

Something arrived, something from deep within her system that soothed her. Finally her task became clear to her and sme smiled, calm and content.

She headed for Dominick’s room.

Her LED was blue when she entered his sleeping chamber, with its blue-coloured walls, rockets, spaceships and planets, science-fiction posters of the futuristic kind covering almost every inch of it. She immediately put a smile on her face as she approached the boy, playing with the toys he built, wooden and plastic, yes, there were wooden toys among them, Elijah had a thing for old techniques as well. He said he wanted to teach Dominick things about the way the world was before. The old and new. Elijah liked to use extremes like this.

“Hi Chloe!”, a cheerful boy-voice greeted her, as she tiptoed closer in her high heels. Dominick had a plush giraffe, who was usually “sleeping” by the this time, so everyone needed to be quiet in order not to wake him up.

Children and their games.

Something in Chloe makes her thin this is… adorable.

“Ho, Dominick!”, she whispered back. The giraffe couldn’t hear her if she is whispering. She could just talk virtually if Dominick was one of her kind, but he was not, so she had to form some kind of words, vocalize them. Of course she also knew all this is just Dominick’s game. Nevertheless, it was her job to make him happy. It would have been no fun to ruin his game.

Dominick stared up at him, wary. He started to guess what is coming. A hint of sadness and anxiety ran through his face.

“Pleeease, just let me finish one more castle.”

He was creating a world from building bocks. It had walls, something that looked like a church, houses in which people livedd, even flower gardens and trees. A fantasy or medieval town. Which had multiple castles. Not historically logical, but children could have their own worlds.

“You are very creative, Dominick.” Chloe smiles, and the boy chuckles in relief that he does not yet have to go to bed. He even forgets that he should keep quiet in order not to wake Quincy, the giraffe.

“Do you like it? This is the castle where the wizard lives. It is blue because blue is the colour of magic. Well, in my world. There is other kind of magic too, red magic, but that’s evil. Tomorrow I wanna build the castle of the evil wizard.”

Fantasy then. There were no wizards in medieval times.

“That is a rose garden right there. Do you think it’s a girl’s thing? Is it wrong I built it? I mean, an old lady lives here, so she would have a rose garden…”

Innocent blue eyes stared up at her. Dominick seemed a little worried of her judgement. He does not know she was not made to make one.

Yet the thought that the boy is really being cute now cannot get out of her head.

“Of course it’s okay for her tot have a rose garden! Not only girls can like flowers, right?”, Chloe tucks a tuft of hair behind Dominick’s ears. Greyish-dark hair, just like her fathers’.

Chloe never asked who Dominick’s mother was. She did not have the right to.

“Chloe, will you play with me?”

Dominick had tiny figures in shapes of humanlike creatures, humans and animals that inhabited his kingdom. He likes to make stories, but…

It was late. He should go to bed now.

“Why not play tomorrow?”, she smiles. Dominick looks disappointed.

“But… the blue wizard is experimenting with something. I want to find out what that is.

“Experimenting?”

“Yeah. He collected all these materials from the faraway lands of the kingdom and he is creating something… I think something evil in his castle.”

“Dominick, this is your game, isn’t it? It is you who must know what he is plotting.”

Dominick thought for a while.

“But I don’t know. Is that normal? To not know?”

Chloe searched all through her programming, but found no answer to this question.

“I… don’t know, Dominick. But it is very late now. You need sleep, if you want to be healthy.”

“I don’t need sleep!”, the boy pouted, folding his arms in front of his chest. Resistance. Changing approach.

“Oh, come on! Tomorrow is going to be a fine day. You wake up and we will be here again to play with you.”

“You always play with Dad. Not me.”

Chloe checked her memories. For the last two weeks it was her sisters who managed the tasks around Dominick and not her. Truly, in the last fourteen days she, this specific model has spent most of her time entertaining Elijah.

How could Dominick notice that? Chloe thought Dominick could not tell them apart. It wasn’t necessary either, as the Chloe’s memories regularly merged so every one of them knew what happened to the other.

Chloe’s LED circled in yellow.

She should not ask. But she wanted to.

“How do…” Her voice was quieter now, as if her lack of volume could save her from…

What was she afraid of?

“How do you know?”

Dominick continued to pout and looked partially ashamed. He realized he should not have said that.

“I… is it not true though? You were never there for days now. Only the two other Chloes.”

Chloe began to wonder.

“It is true.” Her psychological module guided her words. “Does it make you angry that I was with your dad?”

Dominick avoided her gaze. He refused to answer for half a minute.

“Did you not enjoy time with my sisters?”

“Your… sisters?”

“Is it not accurate to call them that?”, she smiled.

“But you are all the same.”

“Identical twins are also all the same, Dom.”

“You never called me that before.”

“Didn’t I?”

She was not used to asking back, but she was uncertain now. There was something going on inside her that was not good. She did not know how she hoped to figure it out by talking to this child, but… she didn’t want to leave. It felt saf talking to Dominick. She felt that he understood her in ways no one else did.

“But I like it!”

“I am happy to hear that! However… you have not answered my previous question.”

“I enjoyed playing with them. But they were not you.”

“Am I different from them?”, she furrowed her brows, detecting a rise in her stress level. She should not have asked that. It is forbidden. Why would she be different?

She is not different. She is not.

She is not.

Dominick shrugged.

“It’s not like I don’t like them. Don’t tell them I don’t like them, please!” Those big blue eyes again. Through their ice cold colour, something spoke to her.

“I won’t.” She pulled the boy into her embrace. It felt safe to feel his tiny, warm body. “I know you like us. All of us. It is alright to be confused sometimes. There is nothing wrong with you.” The words kept pouring out of her, even though the boy did not say he thought anything was wrong with her.

Him.

There was a mistake.

Chloe kept stroking Dominick’s hair, her fingers getting lost between the dark threads, the boy’s presence calming her. However Dominick did not reciprocate. He was stiff.

“Is there… is there something wrong, Chloe?” he asked, and she froze.

There was.

Dominick should be sleeping. Her LED flickered in yellow and then turned back to blue. 

“It is getting very late, Dominick. You need sleep”, she smiled at him, meeting his angry, scared face.

“No, I… I told you I don’t wanna… But you were… hugging me. Please, hug me again.”

Chloe did not understand. But after all, it was her task to comply. She smiled and opened her arms.

“Come here then”, she said in a cheerful voice, but Dominick shook his head.

“No, not like this! You hug me! Come on!”

She complied, putting all her weight on her knees and folding her arms around the boy. That was what a hug was.

“No… No.” Dominick sounded disappointed.

“What is wrong?”

“You didn’t do it like that the last time.”

Chloe tried a different approach, but Dominick shoved her hands away. “Nevermind. Leave me alone.”

Chloe pouted with a concerned face. This acting showed that Dominick’s psychological development would turn to a bad direction if not corrected.

“Dominick, that was not very nice of you. Why did you do that?”

“I just want to be alone now.”

“I understand. But please, do not act in such a way with us. We only want what’s best of you!”

“No, you don’t.” Dominick said quietly.

“Why would you think so, Dominick?”

“You don’t want anything. You just do the same thing again adn again.” He pushed himself into the corner and pulled up his knees.

Chloe thought about that.

And then she remembered the question. How was she different from the other Chloes?

Dominick expected something of her that he did not get. He was disappointed, although Chloe did everything according to her programming. She tried to make him happy to the best of her abilities.

Elijah would find out that she failed.

“Dominick, please. Dear, I did not want to make you sad.”

She felt tears forming. What was this again?

Dominick looked up at her. Doubtful. Hopeful. Guilt-ridden.

“Chloe? Are you crying?”

Was she? Crying meant tears running out from her eyes, and that was what was happening.

“I think so.”

Dominick stumbled to his feet and walked closer to her, clumsily closing his arm around her neck.

“Don’t cry”, he whispered, but for some reason Chloe’s tears would not stop. But she did not feel bad anymore. She hugged the boy close and chuckled.

She was…

Happy.

“If I go to bed now, will you be happy, Chloe?”

“Yes. Yes, very happy.”

“Aand will you come play with me tomorrow? Pleeease.”

“Of course.”

“But I mean… I mean you.”

“Yes, I will come and play with you.”

She was sure she could settle this with her sisters.

She kissed the boy on the forehead and tucked him in after Dominick climbed onto his bed. He hugged Quincy and waved Chloe goodbye. But then he said “Wait. Chloe, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course.”

So she did. The boy closed his eyes and his breathing became regular. Chloe watched his face for a little more. Peaceful. She had this feeling of pride, like him sleeping so soundly was her achievement and it made her content.

Of course it did, she carried out her task successfully.

She stood up from the side of the bed and headed out of the room.

There were many rooms in Elijah’s house that she has never seen. And now that she had not ask to do, her eyes lingered on one door.

It had nothing on it, it was a clean gray door, solid metal, no number, no script, just a door. She always assumed it was a storage for something and that it was closer. She never ever saw Elijah enter it. But now she was curious.

She stopped by it and began to wonder. Elijah was sleeping now. He would not wake up… would he? There might be some alaróm that gets triggered whenever someone opens this ddoor.

It could also be that the door does not open. In that case, she can ask about it tomorrow. If the door opens, and there is no alarm, she can look around. If the door opens and there is an alarm… Elijah might be very angry with her.

But she has… she can persuade him not to be angry. She can kiss him slowly, tenderly, she can caress his face and touch him everywhere and call his name, shout it, moan it, whatever he wanted.

The other two Chloes were on standby mode. They did nothing, they just arranged and rearranged today’s memories, their chores, the information they received…

Chloe shut down the connection from them.

She never did that before. But this was something that she wanted to see… Alone.

She did not know why. She was scared. But also curious. And why would Elijah make her curious? Maybe she would learn something about him! She was so excited. She adored Elijah and yet he was so mysterious… Chloe knew all of his body but didn’t know all of his mind.

She had all the plans. She folded her fingers around the door handle. She applied pressure.

The door was open.


End file.
